Once a Muse, Always a Muse
by XX00Meg00XX
Summary: "The frosted pane is streaked with her hand prints, prints that practically scream the story of what they just did. And suddenly there's something else he needs to do before he goes to bed." A scene insert for 7x12.


**A/N: I'm not really sure about this one, but I'm posting it anyway. Even my least favorite fics offer a learning experience. So here you go. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle or the characters used in this story.**

* * *

><p><em>A scene insert for 7x12. Rate <strong>M<strong> for a reason!_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Once a Muse, Always a Muse<strong>

* * *

><p>The favor he originally intended to ask her for included the VIN number he desperately needs info on so that he can find his clients purse, but the sound of her voice, in a tone that's laced with sex and desire has him quickly pushing his first request to the back-burner.<p>

Getting caught in the process of undressing for what was about to be wild, passionate role-play sex on the various surfaces of his new office might have been embarrassing for any normal couple, but they aren't normal. And while they were interrupted and unable to finish what they started at his office, something tells him that Kate is more than ready to finish it now.

She's extremely forgiving and seems more than willing to do him a favor, and he finds that he very much likes Kate's favors.

It's scary sometimes, how in-tune they really are, because before he can even whisper dirty hints of what he wants from her she's rolling over and sliding her pajama clad body down the length of his legs.

Her long slender fingers slide to the button of his pants and he's grateful that he slipped his belt off before he climbed onto the bed with her. She has him bare from the waist down in record time and before he can even process what she's about to do her lips are on him.

She's entirely too good at this, and it just adds to the list of things that make his wife hot as hell.

She wastes no time in sliding him deep into her mouth, swallowing around his girth as the tip of his erection brushes the back of her throat. She holds him there, eyes focused naughtily on his own and he groans, fisting his hands in the sheets. He finds himself unable to let out the breath that's currently caught in his throat until she slowly slides drags her lips back, almost letting him slip free from the sizzling cavern of her talented mouth.

She works him in and out of her mouth, tongue sliding deliciously up his shaft, over and over again until he's dangerously close. And then she grins, preparing to slide him deep into her throat again and coax a mind-blowing release from him.

But he wants more. As much as he loves her mouth and all of the dirty things she can do with it, he wants more.

He reaches for her, managing to pull her up his body just before he completely loses it and he has to hold her there, take a few minutes to calm himself down.

"What, Castle, that wasn't a good enough favor for you?" she asks with a wicked tone that has his skin prickling.

"Yes, but I want you," he responds as he pulls her down for a dirty, suggestive kiss.

He helps rid her of her pajamas and she rips his shirt off, smirking when the buttons fly in all directions across their bedroom.

When she settles back against him he pulls her hips closer and seeks out her lips again.

He sits up when she wraps her legs around his waist, but instead of sinking into her, he scoots them to the edge of the bed and stands with her in his arms.

She breaks the kiss and gasps against his neck as he walks them to the large window and carefully lets her legs slide to the floor. When he's sure that she's steady on her feet he leans forward so that his lips brush against the soft lobe of her ear.

"Turn around," he whispers against the sensitive skin and she shivers but turns in his arms.

"Now, lean forward and brace your hands on the window."

He waits until she obliges his request, and then he drapes himself across her back, smirking against her shoulder when she shivers against him.

She likes it when he calls the shots in the bedroom, likes losing control around him, to him.

Sometimes he likes to tease her, work her up into a begging frenzy, but tonight he's too close to the edge, too interested in giving her the pleasure she craves.

He slides into her in one smooth thrust, eliciting sounds from her that are a mix of filthy and incoherent.

Her hands slide against the frosted windowpane each time he drives forward, the delicious curve of her ass pressing against his pelvis.

They both love this position more than any other. Kate loves the way the angle allows him to slide deeper into her than anyone ever has, hitting her in places that cause her to scream with pleasure. Castle loves the way the angle makes her tighter, elastic walls gripping him hard as he drives into her.

And tonight, the position is ten times hotter because she's braced against the window, writhing in pleasure as he pounds into her from behind and she can't scream because they aren't the only ones in the loft.

They usually save the more adventurous positions for nights they know they'll be alone, or their weekend trips to the Hamptons which have become more frequent lately in their desperate need to be alone.

Castle thrusts harder, his hips slapping against her ass as she moans through clenched teeth and he knows it's taking everything in her not to cry out. He wants to make this last, but he knows the moment her walls start to tighten around him he'll be following her over the edge.

He can tell she's already ridiculously close by the red blush that's creeping up her back, illuminated by the soft moonlight that drifts through the window in the places where her hands have touched.

It's insanely hot and suddenly he has all new inspiration.

He pushes her closer to the edge, letting his hand slip from her hip to between her legs so that he can press his fingers against her clit.

Kate gasps and throws her head back against his chest and it's the only warning he gets before she comes hard, tight walls contracting around him, giving him no choice but to follow her over the edge.

He slumps against her, sweaty, sated, and painting her over-heated skin with rapid breaths.

When he's finally able to move, he straightens up, pulling her with him and turns her in his arms, pressing her close and trailing a few kisses down her neck.

"That was the best favor ever," he whispers against her skin, smiling when she shivers.

"Maybe you should ask for them more often," she quips as she leans away from his body and grins up at him.

He's ready to follow her back into the bed, curl up around her body and fall asleep thankful for the life he has with her, but the window catches his eye.

The frosted pane is streaked with her hand prints, prints that practically scream the story of what they just did. And suddenly there's something else he needs to do before he goes to bed.

Kate frowns when he doesn't follow her to the bed and crosses her arms over her bare chest.

"Castle?" she questions, waiting for him to explain why he's still staring at the window.

He turns towards her then, stepping closer and smiling. "I just need to…" he gestures towards his office knowing that she'll understand what he means.

"Are you going to write about Nikki or start your new P.I. book?"

He laughs and shakes his head at her. "After what we just did, do you really have to ask?"

"Well you did say that you were going to be your own muse," she answers, and he catches the hint of disappointment in her voice.

She misses working with him.

"Kate, that doesn't change the fact that you're my muse. Once a muse, always a muse, besides, Nikki still has quite a few adventures left in her."

She smiles and leans up to kiss his cheek. "Go write."

She falls asleep to the sound of his fingers against the keyboard and by the time he crawls into bed, he owes her quite a few more favors.

* * *

><p><em>Probably my least favorite thing that I've written, but I'd still love to hear your thoughts.<em>

_xo_


End file.
